Just a Little Sparring Lesson...
by Jedi Vegeta
Summary: Another Gohan and Videl fic focusing on Gohan trying to teach Videl how to fly. Will he make it through the day? Or will he wind up embarrassing himself?


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Alright! Thanks for coming by and reading this! This is just a short. That turned out kind of long, story about Videl and Gohan. For your reference, the POV changes between Gohan and Videl. When the POV changes, it will have either Videl or Gohan at the top left-hand corner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


** Just a Little Sparing Lesson…**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gohan:**

  
  


"Videl! Just calm down and concentrate! You can do it!" 

  
  


Crossing my arms, I looked on as Videl was trying to levitate of the ground. _'She is trying to hard…again!'_ I sigh to myself. I turned also to Goten to see him still jumping in the air. Making a face as I turned back to look at Videl with that strained look on her face, I shook my head. "Ok. Let's just take a break for now."

  
  


Goten collapsed on the ground in relief, to be short-lived I'm sure, but I heard a huff from Videl that showed no such thing. "No! I am not quitting until I get it Gohan. Now teach me!" Videl's blue eyes seemed to bore right though my dark ones. I raised my eyebrow appreciatively as I looked at her perfect face. _'Sure…she blackmailed me into teaching her how to fly, but…her intensity, determination, and fighting abilities were beginning to grow on me'_ I thought as I began to look over her. She was perfect. Her face…her eyes…her…

  
  


"Well! Just don't stand there and stare at me! Teach me!" she yelled.

  
  


Jarring out of my thoughts, I held up my hands defensively. "Heh, heh…don't worry! I promise you will learn how to fly! Just, Goten might be hungry or something." I smile as I looked over to my little brother, now laying face first on the ground, not moving. "Goten! You're not that tired." When he still didn't move, I walked over and knelt down. "Goten? C'mon! Wake up!"

  
  


He still didn't move. When I heard a giggle come from beneath him, I smirked. "Why you little…get up!" I grabbed him and brought him face to face. He laughed as he looked back at me. "Got you, huh Gohan?" he smiled.

  
  


I shook my head. "Whatever. Go get some fish, berries or something for your lunch." I said as I placed him back on the ground. He looked back at Videl, before making a disgusted face at me. "Ewww! You're not trying to get rid of me so you can make kissy faces her are you?" he pointed towards Videl.

  
  


I felt my face flush. "WHAT? N-n-no. NO! I am just…JUST GO GET THE BERRIES…FISH OR WHATEVER!" I stood there clutching my fist. I watched my brother's face as it got a sadden look on his face. Then he began sniffling. '_Now I went and hurt his feelings.' _Sighing, I placed a hand on his shoulder."Look. I am sorry Goten. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I am just going to see if I can get Videl to calm down so she can fly. I already know you're a quick learner, so you won't need much instruction to fly. Okay?" I winked as I stood up.

  
  


"Hmm….ok!" he smiled again as he turned and ran off into the forest. "Be back in a while!" he bellowed as I watched him disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


**Videl:**

  
  


"Ok. Let's just take a break now." I heard him say. '_WHAT? I am not taking a break now when I am so close to flying…well…I haven't even got off the ground yet, but that is besides the point.' _I say to myself, as I opened my eyes and looked up at his face.

  
  


"No! I am not quitting until I get it, Gohan. Now teach me!" I demanded as I glared at him. Was I trying to intimidate him? Perhaps. But for some reason, Gohan is the first guy who I actually respect. All the other ones seemed to either be afraid of me so much they went to mush when I even looked at them or got all googly eyed when they found out I was Mr. Satan's daughter. Gohan was an exception.

  
  


But he still needed to teach me how to fly.

  
  


"Well! Just don't stand there and stare at me! Teach me!" I yelled. The dork…at least I got him to stop gawking at me. '_Though I really don't mind him looking at me…GAH! WHAT AM I SAYING?' _I closed my eyes as I tried to get the thought out of my head.

  
  


He held up his hands. "Heh, heh…don't worry! I promise you will learn how to fly! Just, Goten might be hungry or something." I watched as he turned away and walked towards his brother. Goten was just laying there not saying anything. As Gohan bent down, I heard a little giggle come from his brother.

  
  


I smiled. Must be nice having a brother. And Gohan seems to love his, which I expected from someone like him. Sometimes I wonder what would it be like having a brother or sister. Well…no use wondering about something that never will be…

  
  


"WHAT? N-n-no. NO! I am just…GO GET THE BERRIES!" I heard Goten yelled. It wasn't out of anger or anything…more like…embarrassment? After what I think was Gohan apologizing, Goten ran off into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


**Gohan:**

  
  
  
  


Sighing, I turned back towards Videl who stood, hands on hips, staring at me like she usually does… like she wants to beat me up. Laughing nervously, I walked over to her. "Ok. Goten is going to get some food to eat. Now I have time to give you special attention." I mentally slapped my self for saying 'special attention'. '_Why did I say that? I mean…it is true…but is it what I really mean…what? NO! I mean…arg!'_

  
  


I flinch, as it seemed all my thoughts came crashing at me at once trying to suffocate me. "Oh boy…uh…is you…?"

  
  


"Why are you blushing Gohan? You feeling alright?" I heard Videl ask. "You're not making any sense."

  
  


"I'm blushing?" I nearly screamed.

  
  


"Well, either that or you fell into a vat of red wine…which I doubt is around this part of the forest." Videl smirked as she crossed her arms. "Or in fact anywhere near here."

  
  


I gawked at her. '_I have never been so embarrassed. Why in the world am I acting like a complete FOOL! Get a grip.'_ I took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok. Sorry. I just was thinking about something." I said. '_Yeah…like how I want to just…NO! Darn! Just take a deep breath…and speak NORMALLY.' _I say to myself. Smiling, I opened my mouth.

  
  


"Ok..k…k..OKAY VIDEL!" I said a _tad_ to loudly, trying to somehow get my voice to over sound my thoughts. Though a weird look from Videl showed me how unsuccessful I was. "Um…now I am going to teach you how to fly!"

  
  


Stepping back to stand beside her, I closed my eyes. "Ok. Here is the best way I think to do it. Just concentrate, focus your Ki, and perhaps imagine yourself floating up. That could help also." 

  
  


I opened my eyes to see her calmer that she was before the break. But after a few minutes, she went back to straining herself and trying to hard. "Ok, Videl. Scratch that for a moment." 

  
  


She turned, angry eyes glaring at me. "What do you mean, 'scratch that'? Are you saying that I can't do it?"

  
  


I made a face. "No! I just think that that can wait for a moment or so." I turned back to face her. "I know you're going to learn how to fly Videl. Don't worry about that. It just that another idea just popped into my head. Why don't we just spar for a while until Goten comes back? That way, he won't miss anymore."

  
  


She cocked her head to one side regarding me. Finally, she nodded. "Fine."

  
  


She then threw a punch at me which hit dead on my nose. Surprisingly, I stepped back a couple feet from the blow. "Geeze! That was the hardest punch I felt from you..ever!" I looked back up to see her scowling at me.

  
  


"Saying that I am weak now, hmmm?" she growled.

  
  


My eyes grew wide as I shook my head in disagreement. Apparently, she didn't care. She lunged at me and did a roundhouse kick that nearly got me, but I ducked out of the way before it connected.

  
  


Darn she was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Videl:**

  
  


He dodged another one of my kicks. After another round of them, I hauled up and clocked him on his face. '_Darn, it's like hitting steel or something!'_ I flipped back and landed on my feet as I bent down on the ground. "Not bad. But I thought you could do better, though." I teased him. I jumped up and kicked a foot out to catch his face, but he disappeared. "What?" I said surprised. I then felt something around my wait stop me in mid-flight. Turning back I saw Gohan smiling behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist. "A little to slow, Videl."

  
  


I never have been this close to him before. _'He IS cute Videl…'_ I muse to myself as I kept staring into his dark eyes. His features were perfect. And he had the most perfect personality…

  
  


I smiled at him, embarrassed by the position I was in. Yet, my gaze did not waver. It could not waver. For this one time…this one moment in time…all I saw was him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Gohan:**

  
  


She came flying towards me, leg extended out towards my face. I disappeared and grabbed her from behind. Grasping her around her waist, I whispered into her ear, "A little to slow Videl."

  
  


She turned around surprised at first, but I expected her to come back with a witty retort. But she didn't. She just continued to stare at me. And I at her. I never seen her this close before. He eyes sparkled a sort of blue I just could not place. It was not the same hardness like it was the day I first met her. They…for a moment…seemed to soften, perhaps, only for me.

  
  


She smiled at me. And I smiled back. Here I was, floating in mid-air, holding the most beautiful girl in school in my arms. What is this emotion I was feeling? What ever it was…I felt both nervous yet at the same time…happy. Don't tell me this was…love?

  
  


I continued to look at her and suddenly felt myself leaning in towards her face. I saw her following suit. '_My goodness! I saw this on TV at Roshi..and I saw Krillian and that Marron girl do it…but never in my life would I dream THIS would happen to me.' _

  
  


I brought my lips closer to hers, and it was then that I felt all the tenseness began to leave her. She relaxed, as she got closer to me. I felt we were so close.

  
  


"Gohan! I have some berries!" I heard Goten cry from below.

  
  


Surprised I let go of Videl and turned towards Goten. Then I heard a yell and looked down to see Videl plummet towards the ground. "VIDEL!" I flew down, landed on the ground and caught her before the hit the ground. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I amended.

  
  


She looked at me, and I gulped. The pervious softness I had saw in her eyes were replaced by the stubbornness that was there when I first met her. "Glad you caught me! Cause if you didn't you would be in so much trouble. NOW PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed at me.

  
  


Nodding, I placed her down on the ground, and watched her as she brushed herself off. "Ok. Goten's back so now we can start the flying lesson again. You ready?"

  
  


She turned and faced me. It seemed like that whatever happened between us just a few moments ago had disappeared. '_Perhaps, never to return.'_ I sigh to myself. I turned to see Goten come bounding out of the forest with a shirt full of berries.

  
  


"I found these. I don't think they are poisonous…I think." He said as he looked down at his shirt.

  
  


"It's fine Goten. Thanks." I smile at my little brother. Yeah…he busted in on Videl and I, but I wouldn't trade him for the world.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Videl:**

  
  


"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Gohan let lose his grip and I plummeted towards the ground. '_Great. So this is how my life is going to end. Plummeting to the ground all because I didn't learn HOW TO FLY!' _I thought to myself.

  
  


Suddenly, I stopped. Opening my eyes, I once again found myself in Gohan's arms. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he said. _'Then what did you meant to do! To think I was actually thought you were cute..and I wanted to kiss you!'_ I growled to myself as I began to wriggle in his arms. "Glad you caught me! Cause if you didn't you would be in so much trouble. NOW PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him.

  
  


He nodded as he placed me down. Brushing off my shirt and looked back up at him. "Ok. Goten's back so now we can start the flying lesson again. You ready?" I looked back at him angrily. Not particularly at him, but at me. I can't afford to fall for anybody now! I am the defender of Satan City and have no time for such…fluff like a boyfriend or whatever.

  
  


As Goten lined up by me, I began to concentrate on flying again. This is what I should be focusing on. Not Gohan…not Gohan. '_But I am thinking about him now!'_ I sigh to myself. I shake my head. Whatever happens happens. I need to concentrate hard in order to win the World Tournament. So that is what I'll do. But one thing keeps bothering me…

  
  


_'How come I keep thinking about Gohan?'_

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
